Different experimental systems for generating pulsed flow of electrons for producing thin layers are already known. However, as far as we know, only two systems have found an industrial application. These systems are based upon a process called Channel Spark Ablation. In these systems the flow generation occurs by extracting electrons from a plasma generated in a rarefied gas by applying a not elevated difference of potential (lower than 30 kV).
Examples of known devices using the process of Channel Spark Ablation are illustrated in FIGS. 8 and 9, and are disclosed in the patent application with the publication number WO2006/105955A2. In particular, the known devices A comprise a metal cathode B, which has a hollow cylindrical shape and is electrically connected to an electric feeder C; a sealed ampoule D made of dielectric material (glass and/or ceramics) and connected to the cathode B; and an auxiliary electrode E placed inside (FIG. 8) or outside (FIG. 9) the ampoule D. The devices A further comprise a capillary F, which is made of a dielectric material and protrudes from the cathode B on the opposite side with regard to the ampoule D; and an anode G, which is ring-shaped and is placed outside the cathode B, around the capillary F.
In use, the cathode B is kept at a relatively high negative electric potential (namely, with a negative charge); when an electric pulse is produced on the auxiliary electrode E (e.g. by earthing said electrode), a glow discharge is created which, on its turn, generates a positive electric charge inside the cathode B. The positive electric charge is compensated by the emission of electrons, which are then accelerated toward the anode G inside the capillary F. The electrons, during their motion towards the outside, ionize further molecules, thus producing further electrons (called secondary electrons). The electrons produced inside the cathode B and the secondary electrons are sent from the capillary G towards a target H.
The known devices of the aforesaid kind have several disadvantages, among which, for instance:                the devices are relatively elongated, and therefore bulky, because of the presence both of the ampoule F and of the cathode B;        the devices can be relatively easily damaged; the ampoule D is made of a dielectric material much more fragile than other components made of metallic material;        the devices are difficult to produce; the fluid tight insertion of the auxiliary electrode E into the ampoule D is very difficult because of the fragility of the ampoule D;        the devices emit low-density flow of electrons (the density is particularly low when the auxiliary electrode E is placed outside the ampoule D); this causes a relevant increase of the production time of thin layers;        the devices are hardly controllable: considering that the cathode B is kept charged for long periods, it is possible the development of spontaneous discharges between the cathode B and the anode G.        
The article by NAKAGAMA ET AL (“Production of pulse high density electron beam by channel spark discharge” TRANSACTIONS OF THE INSTITUTE OF ELECTRICAL ENGINEERS OF JAPAN, PART A INST. ELECTR. ENG JAPAN, vol. 120-A, no. 4, April 2000 (2000-04), pages 391-397, XP002553605 ISSN: 0385-4205) discloses a device analogous to the devices described above which has, again, all the mentioned drawbacks. In particular, the device of the cited article comprises a brass tubular cathode fitted on a glass ampoule; and an auxiliary electrode placed inside the ampoule completely outside of the cathode. This device uses the so called “hollow cathode discharge” (page 11, second column, line 6); in other words, inside the ampoule a glow discharge is produced, which glow discharge has a low density of electrons.
The structure, the functioning and the disadvantages of the device disclosed by the patent application having publication number US2005/012441 are analogous to those indicated above.